


Bittersweet Punishments

by Corshi



Category: Death Note
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Bathing, Begging, Belly Kink, Blindfolds, Blood, Butt Plugs, Captivity, Cock Rings, Collars, Crying, Cum Inflation, Daddy Issues, Degradation, Dom L, Emotional Manipulation, Enema Fucking, Enemas, Eventual mpreg, Excessive Orgasams, Fighting, Force-Feeding, Forced Masturbation, Forced Relationship, Forced Sex, Gags, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Hard Fucking, Head Injury, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, Kitty Ears, Large Cock, Long Fucking, Lots of Cum, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Pain, Parent Issues, Prison, Puppy/Kitten Play, Sadness and Smut, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex Slave, So much belly kink yes, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub Light, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers, Violent Sex, Water Belly Inflation, belly inflation, funnel feeding, intentional injury, shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corshi/pseuds/Corshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light is about to serve his time. Taking place after when Light is caught during the time he was in isolation (Episode 16). Instead of forfeiting ownership, he is convicted of being Kira and imprisoned. But things are about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meetings

Light awoke to the cold, a blindfold over his eyes and a gag stuffed into his mouth. The unmistakable taste of blood flooded his tongue, mixing with the starchy bite of the cloth. He didn’t have to see to know where he was. It was where he had spent all of the time since he had been convicted of the crime of being Kira. Truthfully, he wondered why he was still alive. L had vowed to kill him once he had finally unearthed the truth, but still Light sat in the bottom of this solitary confinement cell, wasting away into practically nothing. Ryuk had lost interest, but was drawing out his life unbearably thin. He had simply stated, ‘It’s not time yet.’

            Stupid Shinigami. If it were up to Light, he would have already taken his own life. But he couldn’t speak, not with the stupid gag in his mouth. So he couldn’t command Ryuk to kill him. Not only that, but he kept getting regular visits from the most unimaginable individual. And it drove Light absolutely insane.

            A familiar clang sounded from his door, and he felt his anger boil inside of him. It was him, again. What a surprise. Light tried to shift his tongue, but only tasted blood again. Oh yes, he had tried to attack him. His lip and tongue had bled for quite a while after a swift kick to the face. But it was strange how much Light wanted it to happen again. It was the first human contact he had had in so long. The little opening on his door had been opened, and the gruff voice of a guard filtered in through the silence.

            “Light, you have a visitor. Are you going to be good this time?”

            He laughed from behind his gag, but slowly he bobbed his head up and down. Even though he hated him with a burning passion, more than he could ever explain, it was the only human contact he could have. And so went about the necessary movements for a visit. The guard came in and administered a muscle relaxer into Light’s arm, quickly making him limp and unable to move. All of his muscles-or, what was left of them-felt like they had turned into gelatin. Slowly the guard removed the restraints from his feet, and the chains to his handcuffs that connected to the wall. Light felt himself be picked up by Bryan; the burly and rather intimidating guard that was in charge of the solitary ward. Light could feel himself become more and more tense, not in body, but in mind. Each second that ticked by brought him closer to seeing him again.

            Gently Light was placed in a hard, plastic chair, and his blindfold and gag were finally removed. Instantly the bright sun filtering through the windows caused him to hiss and close his eyes again. Pain throbbed behind his eyes, but eventually he got used to the light. Just a couple yards away, sitting crouched in a chair just opposite of Light, sat L, the detective that had brought him down. Again anger gripped Light, but he stayed quiet. He could barely sit up, let alone start a heated argument with this asshole. ‘I must look pretty pathetic right now; just what he wanted all along.’ Light thought bitterly. And he was right. His hair was terribly overgrown and to his shoulders, and he was only allowed a shower twice a week, which was nowhere near enough. Showers were something he didn’t look forward to either. Lukewarm water and having one arm handcuffed to the wall was not something he liked repeating. Because of the muscle relaxer, he didn’t have to wear a straightjacket, but his clothing was still worn from many rewashes and wearing. With eyes full of disgust and hate, Light met his eyes to the man’s he hated so much.

            “Hello, Light. So, tell me, how are you doing?”

            His tone was mocking. As if to say, ‘I’ve won, and look at where you are now.’ Light smiled, his glazed eyes dragging slowly over Ryuzaki’s face. He wanted to spring up and smash him across the face, just like he had done on one of their stupid dates with Misa; if you could even call them dates. Quietly he replied, with a sharp bite to his voice.

            “Oh, you know, as well as one can when they’re deprived of a decent life.”

            L laughed softly to himself and took a sip of coffee from the cup in front of him.

            “You know you brought this on yourself Light. You did the crime, and now it is time for the punishment.”

            A sharp, hollow tone poisoned L’s voice. Slowly he rose from his chair, and he walked over to Light, grabbing his jaw with an iron grip and looking deep into his eyes. A feeling crept deep within Light’s stomach. Was that…fear? Again Ryuzaki spoke, more vigorously this time.

            “It’s time for you to pay, and I’m going to take pleasure in your suffering.”

            Light opened his mouth to reply, but L instantly had the gag back around his mouth, silencing him. Yes, it was fear that had gripped his body. He tried to move, but got nothing more than a feeble twitching of his fingers. This brought a smile to L’s face. It was exactly what he wanted.

            With one fluid movement, L slid Light off of his chair and onto the floor, quickly gripping the top of his pants and practically ripping them off. With his bare ass exposed to the air, Light’s pale skin broke out into goosebumps. He couldn’t move, and he couldn’t scream for help. They were all alone, and Light was about to get the punishment of his life.


	2. Cum or Cages?

As quickly as Light had ended up on the floor, he had ended up with his enemy quite literally up his ass. Because of the muscle relaxer, he didn’t feel much pain, but he could feel his hole start to bleed. L showed no mercy. It was time for punishment, and a rather brutal one at that. Quickly Ryuzaki began moving, pounding Light’s ass so hard, the sound of skin slapping skin echoed through the empty room. As much as Light hated it, he couldn’t help but feel himself steadily getting harder. Even with the muscle relaxer, his dick grew hard faster than it ever had before, and it throbbed in the cool air. A tiny drip of precum fell from the tip of his cock, the silky white liquid slapping onto the floor.  
A groan escaped L’s mouth, which sent Light’s body wild. He was so so horny, but he couldn’t touch himself, and he couldn’t move. It was disgusting. How so much abstinence from sexual pleasure had brought him this low. The man he hated most was fucking him senseless, and he absolutely loved it. He moaned, and Ryuzaki gripped Light’s long hair like handlebars. It didn’t take very long for L to come. Quickly the hot cum spurted into Light’s ass, which hit his sweet spot just right. With a gasp, Light came onto the floor, his breaths quick and rough. Though the sex had been short, it was the most physical contact he had had in so long. But little did Light know, it was far from over.   
Something struck his ass, and Light yelped. A dark laugh emanated from behind him, and L circled around to stand in front of Light. Taking a pair of handcuffs from his pocket, he clasped Light’s hands together. A black riding crop was in his hands, and he was completely naked. Angular hips, small body, pale skin, and a rather large cock. Light couldn’t exactly tell, but he estimated its length to be at least eight long inches. Before he could inspect L’s body any further, he had flipped Light onto his back. L had been right; he was a lot stronger than he looked.   
“You liked that, didn’t you, Light? Well, I’m sorry to tell you, but you won’t be enjoying yourself for much longer. That is, unless you’re willing to make a deal with me.” Ryuzaki spoke darkly, and to emphasize his words, he picked up Light’s hips and slid his dick back into his ass. Light cried out and arched his back, his hips moving strictly by instinct. The muscle relaxer was wearing off. But that also allowed him the feel the pain in his ass. L had inserted completely dry, no lube at all but the blood that came from his torn flesh. Somehow, the pain only made the sex that much more intense.  
“…Hhhaat deel?” Light breathed through the gag, his breaths pumping his chest up and down rapidly. His cock was already fully hard again and begging to be touched. A small, hot laugh slipped past L’s lips and he ran his hands up to Light’s chest, his thumbs pinching his nipples to the point of pain.  
“If you promise me to always be my own, personal little whore, I will take you away from here and you can serve your punishment in a different way.”  
Light’s heart thundered in his chest. Would he really trade solitary confinement for being repeatedly fucked by his sworn enemy? A thrust into his ass quickly made up Light’s mind for him. He gasped and sparks of pleasure ran through him, the cum inside his ass being driven deeper into him. Quickly Light nodded incessantly, moaning into his gag. This brought a sly grin to L’s face. He sped up his thrusts, faster and faster until both he and Light were practically screaming with pure pleasure. L had prepared a long time for this opportunity to humiliate Light, and he was going to get it.  
Over and over he came into Light, steadily releasing his cum into him. Though it was slow, it was definitely worth it. Light could barely take it anymore. He had come two more times, but his ass continued to get fucked. Cum was forced deeper and deeper into him until it had made its way to his stomach. Light just didn’t understand how Ryuzaki could keep going. He didn’t stop until Light felt as if he were going to burst. His stomach was pushed out in front of him, completely stuffed full of semen. Light groaned as L released a final time. Sticky cum leaked out of his ass, and he felt absolutely disgusting. The pleasure had faded completely into humiliation. He was lying on the floor, filled to the brim with the seed of the bastard who had condemned him to a life of imprisonment. But there was no going back now.  
Seemingly out of nowhere, L pulled out a butt plug. Not just any butt plug, but a ribbed one that would require some effort to remove. Light’s eyes widened and he groaned as he felt L leave and the butt plug enter. There was no way he could expel the semen until L allowed it. L looked down at his new pet and smiled.  
“How does it feel to be stuffed full of my hot sex? Does it feel good?” L laughed and rubbed Light’s extended belly, pushing on it a little too hard. Light whimpered as he felt the contents shift in his bloated gut. A loud, strained groan gurgled from his stomach. There was literally no room left, and nausea tickled at the back of Light’s throat. He was so incredibly full. There was no other discomfort he had ever felt such as this one. L’s next words sent a shiver down Light’s spine.  
“Time to go home now, my little pet. I’m not yet done with punishing you.”  
Light both hated and loved the sound of that.


	3. Heavy Humiliation

            Nothing could ever be more humiliating than this. Light was handcuffed, gagged, and blindfolded, all whilst still full of L’s cum. His distended abdomen was aching, the skin completely stretched to its limit. Moving was hard and awkward, and he was being forced to walk. With all of the time being immobile and being unable to move, it was already difficult enough to walk. But add the fact that his stomach was about to burst, the heavy liquid inside of him sloshing around with every step, it was quite close to being impossible. A mocking laugh echoed from behind him. Ryuzaki was enjoying this. After all, he was the one who had filled him in the first place. And now he was forcing him to walk, his abdomen resonant of a pregnant woman’s, and he was taking pleasure in his humiliation.

            “Aw, having trouble walking, my pet? Don’t worry; master only wants to see you like this a little bit longer. Once we get home, I’ll let you release all of it if you’re a good boy.” Ryuzaki practically purred as he put his hand around Light’s shoulders.

            Anger once again filled Light, almost as full as his stomach was. He had been tricked. If he hadn’t been so desperate for physical contact, he would have fought back. But could Light really claim that L had raped him? Ryuzaki _had_ forced himself onto him, but Light had thoroughly enjoyed the sex (though more than he’d ever admit). In all reality, everything had happened too fast for Light to comprehend it. Usually he would quickly come up with a solution to any problem, but there was really no way to escape the situation he had been put in. For now, he would just have to play the part.

            Light groaned through his gag as the contents in his stomach shifted. Hot waves of pure shame ran through him, but so did something else. The unmistakable tingle of arousal once again coursed through him, and Light struggled to keep himself from getting hard again. As much as Light wanted to hate what had happened, he couldn’t deny it. He loved being punished. Not like being locked in a cell, but being whipped, fucked, and filled so full that he couldn’t move. Part of him just wished that it wasn’t L that was punishing him. Of all the people he thought he would fuck, he never would have guessed that Ryuzaki would be the one fucking him.

            As they made their way down the hall, pangs of pain mixed with pleasure racked Light’s body, and he nearly fell over several times. With each stumble, Ryuzaki would laugh and say something about Light being his pet. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally made it to the car that was waiting outside. Even though Light couldn’t see, he knew it was some sort of beefy SUV, for he had to climb into the back, which required some help from a guard. Once he was in the car and secured in his seat, L slid into the spot next to him. Instantly Ryuzaki had his hands on Light’s stomach, prodding it and testing the tautness of it by pressing firmly. The movement of the car didn’t assist at all either, the sudden jolt of going forward pushing the butt plug deeper into him.

            Light arched his back and gave a pathetic moan. It hurt, and he needed desperately to go to the bathroom. But the butt plug was preventing him from releasing anything. The hulking amount of liquid inside of him made it hard to breathe, making it more like quick, short panting. Again he felt the unmistakable heat of arousal, and he was too tired to keep it from happening. Even though he had had been fucked senseless, the sexual tension hadn’t been released just yet.

            “Ohhhhhhh, now what is this?” L teased, pulling up Light’s baggy shirt to expose his tented sweats. A soft laugh escaped his lips, and Light could feel his heart sink. “I thought I had fucked you enough for today, my pet, but apparently not. Don’t worry; I’ve had plenty of training to keep punishing you all day and night if I have to.”

            If he could speak, Light would have cursed more than he had in his entire life. Ryuzaki didn’t just fuck him out of the blue; he had been planning this for months, probably ever since he had had a suspicion that he was Kira. And he had been training? What kind of training would he have to go through to achieve the ridiculous amount of stamina and ejaculation that he performed? Just imagining it made Light that much harder. His dick ached for touch, but it was trapped underneath layers of clothing. Slowly his sanity was deteriorating, and his standards were lowering. It didn’t matter if it was Ryuzaki, he would get fucked and that was all that mattered.

            A short time later, the car slowly came to a stop. The clicking of a door opening sounded, and he heard a voice he never thought he would ever hear again. It was his father’s. His voice sounded appalled, disappointed, and maybe even a little bit angry.

            “Ryuzaki! What the hell have you done to my son?!”

            Light’s heart dropped just as fast as his erection did. He would have struggled, but instead he went limp, his head falling to the side. For his father to see him in such a state was nothing short of the most demeaning thing that could ever happen to him in his entire life. It was even more devastating than when his father had finally found out that he was Kira.

            “Oh, nothing. You told me I could inflict punishment upon him, and I promised you that you could visit him weekly. I find that a very fair trade.”

            Degrading. Light did something he hadn’t done since he was a tween; he cried. Muffled sobs emanated from behind his gag, and he felt as if the world was crumbling around him. Now not only was he going to be Ryuzaki’s own personal fucktoy, but he would have to face his father yet again and try to explain just why he had decided to do what he did. If he could, Light would have killed himself, right there and then.


	4. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L takes his new pet home. :3

    “I did not agree to this! What the hell did you do to him?!”

            Light’s father was practically screaming at Ryuzaki, his voice thundering in the small space of the car. Tears streamed down Light’s cheeks, the cold metal blindfold making crying just a bit painful. Nothing more than pure shame ran through light. He was acting like a child. A grown man of twenty-two should not be crying, let alone over something that was beyond his control.

       “Chief Yagami, please calm yourself. You’ve agreed to this, and if you go back on your word, he will be returned to the prison. Do you understand?”

            Ryuzaki’s voice was firm, yet understanding. He knew how hard it was for Souichirou to face the fact that his son was Kira. But even though L had sympathy for Chief Yagami, he felt no remorse for the things that he had done and would do to Light Yagami. Excitement bubbled inside of him just thinking about it.

            “I’ll be here every Sunday to see him.”

            “Of course. I wouldn’t deny you your part of the agreement.”

            With that, the car door was slammed, and the cranking sound of a garage door could be heard even through the thick doors of the vehicle. Again the car came to a stop, and the door on Light’s side opened. Panic set in on Light, and he finally began to struggle. He screamed from behind his gag, and pulled at the handcuffs on his wrists. Almost instantly he felt something strike his face.

            “Now, now, my pet. I told you that if you were a good boy I would let you release all of the cum. But if you decide to be bad, I’ll have no choice but to keep you that way until tomorrow.”

            His voice was filled with amusement, mocking, and mischief. Light’s heart sank, and he ceased his movement. At this point, he was willing to do almost anything to be able to get rid of the contents in his stomach. The discomfort was steadily getting worse, and he felt like he was going to explode. It was so disgusting how Ryuzaki was able to control him like this. It was just like he was playing. Light was the pet, submissive and willing to do whatever it took for his master to allow him comfort. And L was the master, demanding, dominant, and completely in control of everything Light did.

            It was maddening.

            Light let out a muffled gasp as he felt himself be taken from the car. Someone was carrying him. He couldn’t see, but he could hear the swishing of automatic doors opening and closing. After a few minutes, Light was set down in a sitting positon on something hard and cold. He couldn’t tell where he was, but he could smell the strong scent of bleach. Without warning, a loud, guttural laugh sounded next to him. Fucking Shinigami.

            “I didn’t expect things to get this interesting. After you were imprisoned, I thought I’d have to write your name in my death note, but I’m glad I didn’t just yet. I get to sit back and watch the show.” Ryuk laughed again and leaned back against the wall. He had watched it all; from when Light was taken out to the cell to where he was sitting now.

            ‘Oh, fuck you.’ Light thought hotly, his hands clenching into fists. His shame had once again been replaced by anger. Not towards Ryuzaki, but towards himself. How could he have been so stupid to agree to this? Even though it was just a nod of his head, it was a gesture that had been blinded by pleasure.

            Light jumped when he heard the door open and shut. The slapping of bare feet on tile echoed in the room, and he felt a hand touch his blindfold. Slowly it was taken off, and soft, yellow light flooded his vision. It didn’t hurt his eyes, and he quickly took in his surroundings.

            He was in a bathroom. Everything was dark in color, from the black tile floor to the granite countertop. Light was sitting on the toilet seat, facing the man in front of him. Ryuzaki stood over him, a sly smile on his face. Softly he slid his fingertips over Light’s slender jaw, and he removed the gag from his mouth.

            “Welcome home, my pet. Now be good, alright? Or I won’t let you expel all of the yummy semen I filled you with.”

            L laughed and began to undress Light, albeit not in a normal way. He took scissors and cut the clothes from his body, tossing the fabric into a corner of the bathroom. Soon Light sat naked on the toilet, shivering in the cool air. His stomach let out and audible groan, followed by Light with his own. Ryuzaki laughed again.

            “I expected you to talk to me, but I suppose you really do want all of that cum out of you. Get into the shower and bend over.”

            Light rose, staying quiet as he entered the shower and bent over, gripping the tile wall. His belly felt much heavier in this position, and he bit his lip to keep from groaning again. He tensed as he felt L spread his ass cheeks, and his hands curled into fists.

            “Now then, my pet, you have to ask nicely for me to remove the butt plug.”

            Quickly Light turned his head, looking back at Ryuzaki incredulously.

            “You want me to fucking do what?”

            His words were quickly met by a swift, hard slap to his ass. Light moaned and he felt blood rush to his cock, his breaths becoming more labored and his cheeks flushing deeply with color.

            “What was that, my sweet pet?”

            L was practically cooing. Light almost got angry again, but the stinging of his ass quickly reminded him of the situation.

            “Please…take the butt plug out of me.”

            Ryuzaki wasn’t satisfied with that request.

            “Please what, pet?”

            “Please…Master. Take the plug out of my ass.”

            A smile quickly spread across L’s face. Now that was just what he had wanted to hear.

            “Very good.”

            Light tensed as he felt Ryuzaki’s fingers on his asshole. He felt him grip the butt plug, and with an audible _pop!_ the butt plug was removed _._ Instantly the contents of Light’s body rushed to get out. Thick cum splattered onto the floor of the shower, and Light couldn’t help but moan in relief. He watched as his stomach quickly deflated like a balloon releasing its air. His cock throbbed from the pleasure of release, and Ryuzaki laughed from behind him.

            “Someone is eager, aren’t they? Now then, clean yourself up, my pet. And don’t even think of trying to escape.”

            Escape? Why would he _want_ to escape? Usually Light would want to be gone in an instant, but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He was going to be able to shower in privacy. Fucking finally.

            “I’ll see you soon, my pet. In about half an hour someone will come by with some clothes for you. After you get dressed, you’ll be escorted to my room.”

            With that, Ryuzaki quickly removed Light’s handcuffs and left the bathroom, the loud clicking of a lock echoing against the tile. Quickly Light wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked himself. Through all of the fucking he had received, his cock had never been touched once. And it felt so good. Never did he think he would miss the pleasure of his own hand.

            Light came within minutes. Coved from head to toe in cum, Light walked to the shower’s controls on shaky legs. He turned on the water, the hot liquid dousing his body and Light sighed happily. It wasn’t ideal, he would have to be a sex slave to his mortal enemy, but he could at least live somewhat of a normal life.

             It took Light at least twenty minutes to finally wash all of the sticky semen off of himself. Once he was clean and dry, a knock at the door signaled that his time was up. Clothes were handed to him through a small opening in the door, and he put them on. It was almost like heaven. He was clean from a decent shower, and soft, clean cotton pajamas adorned his body. Once he was dressed, the door opened and a tall guard stood in front of him. With a signal of his hand, Light understood that he was meant to follow.

            “Don’t try anything; we will not show any mercy towards you.” The guard threatened.

            Light nodded and did as instructed, following the guard through a narrow hall until they came to a very tall oak door. The guard knocked twice, and then opened the door, gesturing for Light to go inside. Hesitantly he went into the bedroom, met by none other than Ryuzaki.

            He was clothed in white silk pajamas, laying on the right side of an absolutely massive bed. Everything was white and cream and Light felt nothing more than out of place. He was dressed completely in black, and it wasn’t hard to devise the message L had sent. L looked up at his new guest and smiled.

            “Come now, it’s time for bed my pet.”

            This was just going too far. Not only was he going to be nothing more than a lowly prostitute, but he had to share a bed with Ryuzaki. And there was absolutely no way in hell that was happening.


	5. Forced to Feed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the help Bontaque :)

“You expect me to sleep in the same bed as you?” Light asked incredulously.

            Ryuzaki smiled and rose from the bed, walking over to Light and gently caressing his jaw. Quickly Light jerked himself away. He had had enough of this bullshit.

            “If you don’t, it’s straight back to solitary confinement.” L threatened darkly, his deep grey eyes glinting in the light of the bedside lamps.

            This made Light hesitate. He didn’t want to go back there, but now it seemed like it was becoming more and more of a favorable option. The situation was feeling more like a prison with every passing moment. But at least he wasn’t isolated, even if he did have to be with the person he hated the most. His time in solitary confinement had made him soft, Light knew this. He wanted physical touch, even with the current circumstances.

            “If you don’t agree to sleep with me, we’ll be laying together in a different way.” L smirked and pulled Light close, sucking on his neck hard and leaving a deep purple hickey.

            Arousal once again sparked through Light, but he kept himself under control. He fucking hated the way he loved it when Ryuzaki touched him. But it also made Light’s heart ache in a way he didn’t understand. There was no way he could fucking love someone who had put him through so much shit.

            “Fine. Just let go of me.” Light muttered, pulling away and laying down on the soft mattress, slowly sinking into it. It felt so amazing to finally lie in a bed that didn’t reek of bleach. He just wished it didn’t have to be with that asshole.

            L settled on the giant bed next to Light, picking up his book and resuming where he left off. He reached over to Light with his right hand, slowly running it softly through his hair. Ryuzaki expected instant rejection and rage from him, but Light didn’t even so much as move. So L continued slowly stroking his new pet, smiling as he heard Light’s breaths deepen. He knew now that he was asleep. It was time to put his plan into swift action.

*****

            Light opened his eyes only to see nothing. There was a blindfold adorning his face, and he could feel a rubbery ball gag stuffed into his mouth. Perhaps everything with Ryuzaki had been a dream after all. A swift strike to his ass blew that idea out of his mind faster than it had come.

            “Awake finally, my pet?” Ryuzaki’s voice was dark and soft, like dark red velvet. “I do enjoy seeing you this way; even more so when you can’t even move. It’s time for my pet to be filled again.”

            Instantly Light’s heart dropped. He was naked and on all fours, he could tell now, and there was something around his neck. Whatever L was planning, Light wasn’t sure whether or not he wanted it to take place. His breaths became harder as he felt Ryuzaki run a hand over his back.

            “Be a good pet now, darling.”

            The clicking noise of a latch undoing sounded, and the gag was removed from Light’s mouth. Quickly Light went to say something, put something else was pushed into his mouth and strapped into place. Light ran his tongue over it, but he couldn’t tell what it was. It was cone shaped, with an opening at its tip. Slowly Light moved his head, and he knew that this foreign object in his mouth was connected to something. He kept making sounds around the object, squirming around on the bed. His hands were secured to the bedpost, and he could barely move. Suddenly, Light felt a liquid rush into his mouth.

            Ryuzaki laughed softly at Light’s reaction. Nothing had ever pleased him more than this in his entire life. He was finally able to live his wildest dreams, even if it wasn’t entirely consensual.

            The liquid was sweet, cool, and tasted of chocolate. It was simply chocolate milk, which confused Light to a great extent. He didn’t see any reason not to simply swallow. The first ten swallows were easy, but it didn’t take long for Light to realize what Ryuzaki was doing. He was filling him up yet again. Instantly Light stopped swallowing, and he stayed completely still. He didn’t want to please this fucker anymore.

            However, Light wasn’t about to be given much of a choice. Ryuzaki spanked him hard, jolting Light and startling him into swallowing once more. But it wasn’t going to be that easy. L pinched Light’s nose closed, and smirked as he watched him squirm.

            He couldn’t breathe. His only choice was to swallow as fast as humanly possible. It didn’t take long for Light to feel the sweet milk settle heavily in his stomach. He could feel his stomach pushing out with each solitary swallow, and the weight seemed to be pulling him onto the bed. There was so much of it, and Light didn’t know how much was left. But he was quickly beginning to think he wasn’t going to be able to finish it. After he had forced most of the milk down, L allowed Light to breathe again.

            “Finish it, my pet. And I won’t be forced to do that to you again.”

            It was becoming painful now. Nausea ached in the back of Light’s throat, and he felt dizzy from swallowing. There was no telling what L would do if he didn’t do as he was told. So Light kept drinking. He thought he was going to explode; his stomach was so unbearably full. But, suddenly the milk stopped coming, and Light only sucked on air. The milk was gone.

            “Very, very good my pet. I didn’t expect you to finish.”

            Light groaned from behind the tube, and L rewarded Light by slowly running his hand over Light’s stomach. It hurt somewhat, but it also felt so good. The milk was very cold, and it weighed in Light’s stomach like a rock. It was very far from being the slightest bit pleasant.

            Without warning, Light felt something slick and small be pushed into his ass. He moaned harder, and he felt the blood instantly rush to his cock. There was no stopping his arousal now.

            “I’m going to leave you for a bit. Master has a few things to take care of.”

            Upon leaving, Light heard a soft click, and the toy inside of his ass instantly began vibrating. He squirmed hard, and his heart dropped when he heard the unmistakable sound of a door closing. Light was going to be left alone for who knows how long, and he already felt like he wasn’t going to last long until he came.


	6. Withheld Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an idea you want to happen for this fanfiction? Please comment below with your thoughts :)  
> (P.S. Sorry for the wait. Holidays and a dry spell of ideas have kept me from writing.)

Light could barely believe what was happening right now. He felt like the equal of a beached whale, his stomach pushed out in front of him and so full that it throbbed in time with his heart. Not only that, but his ass was thoroughly being provoked by a buzzing toy that was probably not going to be turned off anytime soon. It was like hell. But in a certain aspect, it was also like heaven.

            It had been so long since Light had been able to feel anything, and now that he was feeling everything at once, it was like a waterfall of ecstasy. He was still getting used to all of the fucking and the strange things that Ryuzaki made him do, but nonetheless, it was good to feel again; even if it was pain. But this comfort was very strained, as panic began to set in Light’s body. He had no idea how long L was going to be gone.

            He tried to shift, but gasped as he felt the toy moving inside of him with the motion. Light was going to have to stay as still as he possibly could. Of course, that was much easier said than done. His breathing was shaky, yet so fast he was hyperventilating. The sheer pleasure running through his body was immeasurable. His cock ached to be touched, though more so than usual. Light shifted again, and his heart dropped as he realized something.

            There was something around his cock.

            Just as the realization hit, the cock ring too began to vibrate, instantly bringing a startled moan from Light. This was the moment that pleasure began to blend into pain. He was to the point of coming, but the ring around his pulsing member wouldn’t allow it. Despite his desperation, Light wasn’t about to beg just yet. His hate for Ryuzaki still ran deep, and he still wasn’t about to give him total control.

            But as the minutes ticked by, begging began to sound like a very good option. Besides, it wasn’t as if he had much control himself. He could only imagine what L was doing right now. Probably laughing to himself as he discreetly tortured him.

***

            Ryuzaki crouched quietly in his armchair, chewing on his thumbnail and turning the remote in his hand. He was grinning softly; pleased with how he knew Light was probably feeling right now. This was all part of his training; getting Light to rely solely on him for any form of pleasure. By achieving this, he would be able to bend Light to do whatever he wanted. Of course, L knew that this was going to be far from easy. He knew how much Light probably hated him, and that he would do almost anything to achieve revenge.

            This thought prodded Ryuzaki to press the button to the cock ring, and he laughed softly to himself. Just the knowledge that he was torturing Light was more than enough to satisfy him.

            “Ryuzaki, are you listening?”

            L sighed softly as he was brought back to the matter at hand. Even though he wanted to punish Light in every way possible, he was still the best detective in the world. And with that being so, he was always going to have work to do.

            “Of course.”

            Ryuzaki cleared his throat and clicked the remote again before stowing it into his pocket.

***

            The vibrator in Light’s ass instantly went up in speed, forcing a strained moan from Light’s mouth. He couldn’t take it anymore. His will was breaking, and it was breaking rather rapidly.

            “Fuuuuuuuck…”

            He was nearly out of breath, his entire body aching with pleasure. Light cried out and pulled on the restraints, cussing and panting. Then the begging came.

            “Please…Ryuzaki…Let me come..”

            Light arched his back, biting his lip and hanging his head in defeat.

            “Please for the love of god let me come!”

            It was nothing less than torture. Toys buzzing, body pulsing, mind cracking, everything that Ryuzaki had wanted. And everything that he had planned was going smoother than warm butter.

***

            Ryuzaki smiled as his phone buzzed in his pocket. Quickly he looked at it and rose from his chair.

            “Forgive me. I have a pressing matter to attend to.”

            L made his way to the bedroom where his pet was, and he could hear Light’s cries before he even was halfway down the hall. Slowly he entered the room, closing the door loudly to let Light know that he was there. Instantly Light went quiet, aside from his labored breathing.

            “Please. Let me come.”

            Light’s voice cracked, instantly bringing a sly grin to L’s face. Slowly he walked over to Light, running his fingers over the soft skin of his back. This made Light shudder and moan again helplessly. Ryuzaki smiled, and he felt his manhood begin to pulse and become hard.

            “You want me to let you come, my pet? But I haven’t gotten the enjoyment I want just yet.”

            It was then that Light did something L never thought he would. He began whining. Like a heartbroken puppy separated from its owner. This only made Ryuzaki that much more excited.

            Slowly L gripped the base of the toy inside Light’s ass, swiftly removing it. Light gasped at the feeling, and relaxed some as the toy was removed. His tender hole was gaping, stinging somewhat in the hot air of the bedroom. Relief, however, was very short lived as Light felt something hot pressing inbetween his silky ass cheeks.

            Slick, wet precum leaked onto Light, and he felt himself shiver with anticipation. His cock throbbed mercilessly, the cock ring strangling his member with unrelenting force. Ryuzaki’s dark, deep voice sent Light’s heart flying.

“Ready to be fucked, my pet?”


	7. Master of Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light still has the power to get what he wants.

            Light cried out as he felt L run his hands over the ivory skin of his body. His stomach was still distended, but with the time that had passed, Light’s body had been able to digest some of the milk that sloshed inside of him. Soft sighs and pleasant hums emanated from Ryuzaki’s mouth as he touched his pet, making Light more and more anxious.

            “I heard how desperate you were becoming. It was very plain coming from the men I have watching you.” L laughed softly, roughly pinching Light’s left nipple, making him jump in surprise. Light struggled angrily, hissing in frustration. Instantly his sounds of protest were quieted by the same ball gag that had adorned his mouth a few hours earlier. A harsh, mocking laugh echoed through the room, making Light cringe. It was the first time he was genuinely scared of Ryuzaki.

            “You didn’t honestly think I’d leave you all alone here without supervision, did you? I know you much better than that. I’m surprised you didn’t call your Shinigami to come and get you out of this predicament. But no. Fortunately for you, this guard messages me whenever you’re trying to escape, or whenever he thinks that you have made it to your limit. Of course, one day you’ll worship me enough that you won’t have to be tied up like this. You’ll just be begging to have my cock inside of you.” L’s voice was sultry, dark, and very commanding. He was so sure of himself, so positive that he would break Light.

It was just like all the time that Light was Kira. It was Kira versus L, a battle of wits, and even the tiniest mistake could break open the whole case. Ryuzaki may have had the reins to Light, but he was far from completely breaking Light’s determination. He was rather stubborn when it came to winning.

Light struggled against the restraints that bound him to the bed, the rope rubbing away at his tender skin. He wasn’t quite ready to give everything up just yet. L was quick to react, harshly slapping Light’s ass and commanding him to calm down.

‘It’s not going to be that easy, Ryuzaki.’ Light thought, smiling to himself. Of course, he had been desperate to come, and he had begged for relief, but now that L had finally come back, Light was going to have some fun himself.

“I told you to calm down, Light.” Ryuzaki’s voice had lost its calm, along with a shred of its booming confidence. Light was starting to beat L at his own game. Of course, Ryuzaki did hold the leash, but that wasn’t going to stop Light from pulling. Training a pet took time, effort, and endless patience. Not to mention someone that couldn’t be swayed so easily.

Light knew that L was letting his emotions come into play. He was getting agitated, which gave Light much more room to test his limits.

However, L still had most of the control, and pushing him only made him that much more determined to give Light what he deserved. It was going to take a lifetime of punishment to even begin to bring the sweet taste of satisfaction to Ryuzaki’s tongue.

Without warning, L pushed his cock deep into Light, his balls audibly smacking against his ass. Instantly Light went still, and he moaned from behind his gag. This brought a heated laugh from Ryuzaki’s lips. Slowly he began thrusting, albeit very hard and rough.

“Did you really think you’d be able to control me in such a way?” He laughed, violently pounding Light’s ass and gradually getting faster.

But Light’s reaction wasn’t anything like he expected. Instead of whimpering or moaning, he laughed. He laughed and completely savored every single thrust that L performed. What the hell was happening?

A quick realization struck Ryuzaki like a hard slap to the face. He wasn’t controlling Light at all. He was doing exactly what Light wanted. Light wanted to be fucked. He wanted this to happen, and he had pushed him to do it. And L had foolishly given in.

It was the first time in a long time Ryuzaki had felt any sort of rage. Even now Light was a master at manipulation. Quickly Ryuzaki thrusted as hard and fast as he could into Light, focusing on pleasing himself and completely detaching himself from the matter at hand. He needed time to think, but there was no way in hell he’d be able to unless he got rid of his current state of arousal. Swiftly he removed Light’s cock ring, simply wanting this to be over. Light had won this time, but he wasn’t going to next time.

Both L and Light came within a minute. Quickly Ryuzaki pulled away and cleaned himself up, dressing and leaving the room again, leaving Light naked and spent. He was still angry, but he was going to think of a way to get back at Light.

Swiftly L took out his cell phone, sending a quick message to Light’s guard and walking back to the meeting room. He had only been gone for ten minutes, so it had almost seemed like he had never left. But it was only a matter of time for revenge to come.

*****

Light laid face down on the bed, relishing in his victory. He didn’t think that L would give in so easily, but he had finally tricked him into getting exactly what he wanted. Manipulation was something that he had always been good at.

A few minutes later, Light heard someone enter, and he tensed as he felt hands on his wrists. He slowly relaxed as he realized it wasn’t L. Whoever it was removed Light’s restraints and left. As soon as the door closed, a loud click of the door locking pierced the room.

Slowly Light removed his blindfold and gag, his eyes instantly met by cum-stained sheets. He smiled to himself, and he stood unsteadily, dizzy from the pleasure. Light knew that he would probably regret this later, but even the smallest victory against Ryuzaki was enough to make him completely elated.

Little did he know, he was going to regret this victory more than anything else that he had ever done.


	8. Breaking Mind

When Light went into the bathroom to clean himself up, the very first thing he could comprehend was a sharp pinch on his neck. Within moments, Light's world was dark. 

Stirring awake, Light coughed and opened his eyes. For once, he wasn't blindfolded, which counted as a rather good sign. But what wasn't good was what met his eyes. Nothing but stark white. 

He was in a blank room, nothing but a bed and a toilet occupying it. Slowly he sat up, dizziness completely taking over his mind. Light sat completely still for a few minutes, waiting for the sudden vertigo to subside. Slowly he stood, and when he tried to move his arms, he was met by the harsh tug of scratchy fabric. The click of multiple buckles echoed through the room whenever Light would try to move. 

Light was confined inside of a straightjacket. Sure, L tended to be serious, but he didn't ever think that he was going to go this far. He had manipulated L, yes. But technically he didn't break his promise. He served L, and he didn't go back to prison. Apparently he had really pissed of L to the point of putting him back into confinement. 

Instantly Light's heart began to ache. How could he have been so stupid?! L got him out of prison, and all he ever did was treat him like shit and reject his affection! Besides, that's all L wanted, wasn't it? He just wanted someone to love. 

For once in his life, Light actually felt bad for Ryuzaki. For all that Light knew, L had nobody other than Watari. Nobody to talk to or have fun with. Watari always seemed more like a servant to Ryuzaki rather than a real friend. All of the people that he ever did socialize with was solely for work. It was just to solve another case. 

Light laid back on the bed, staring up at the bright white ceiling. Fluorescent lights buzzed softly; the only noise filling the solemn room. Never had Light felt as guilty as he did now. How could he have manipulated Ryuzaki like that? It was just like him. Always persuading and twisting others to get whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. 

Violently Light swore, standing up and smashing his head into the thick concrete wall. Pain erupted through his skull as skin met stone. It was then that his self hatred consumed him. He wanted nothing more than to die for all of the shit that he had done. 

"Ryuk....Kill me." 

His voice cracked, anger making his voice shake ever so slightly. Blood slowly slid down his nose until it rested on the pale floor below him. Softly the beating of the death god's wings sliced through the white noise of the room. The familiar crunch of an apple rattled Light's ears, and he gritted his teeth. 

"Did you not hear me? I said kill me. I'm ready for you to kill me." 

Ryuk swallowed loudly. "And give up human apples? Sorry Light, but I'm not interested in taking your soul yet. I know when your soul will be mine, but it isn't now." 

"Are you fucking kidding me? If you aren't going to kill me, then I'll kill myself!" 

Light looked up at the shinigami with angry eyes brimming with heavy tears. He was so finished with this life. Whether it was heaven or hell he was going to, he really didn't care. Light wanted the suffering he felt now to be gone. And perhaps there was a way to make it go away for awhile.  

With a swift, quick motion, Light smashed his head against the wall again, his jaw shifting and his teeth tearing into his cheek. Black spots littered his vision and he spat out blood onto the floor. But before he could strike his head again, a strong pair of arms were holding him back. Quickly Light turned around, expecting to see the grumpy and burly face of a guard. 

Who he saw was not who he had expected. 

There he was, holding him tightly. Ryuzaki was holding him tightly, his tired eyes burning hard into Light's face. Blood splattered down his chin, and Light coughed softly, tears travelling down his cheeks.  

He had been right. All L really did want was somebody to love and care about. Even if it was the piece of shit he had spent countless hours of hard work trying to catch. If he hadn't cared, he would have never saved Light from his own self. 

Softly L ran his fingers over the split in Light's forehead. 

"I guess I should have been more careful. I'm sorry." 

Quickly Light shook his head, which only made his dizziness from banging his head so much more prevalent. Splatters of crimson painted the pristine walls. Light rested his head against L's chest, and he cried. He really did care. 

It was the first time that Light didn't have to work so hard for acceptance. The only reason he was the absolute best in the whole country was because his parents wouldn't allow anything less. To have their love, he had to be the best. 

But Ryuzaki loved Light, even after all of the crimes that he had committed. 

"Come on. Let me take care of you." 

Those few sweet words washed over Light like a warm shower, and he quickly went limp in his lover's arms.  


	9. Just a Taste

With gentle hands, Ryuzaki took care of Light. Slowly he cleaned his wounds and bandaged them, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Deeply Light blushed and he dipped his head down to acknowledge his submission. Gently L put something around Light's neck, a soft click of a buckle lightly echoing through the room, followed by a bright tinkling. 

Slowly Light brought his hand up to his neck, feeling the smooth strap of a collar. Softly he laughed and smiled, looking back up at his master. Ryuzaki smiled, holding a headband with light brown kitty ears attached to them. Light smiled and tilted his head, allowing the ears to be slid into place. Quickly L clipped a wire onto Light's earlobe, and put a circular sensor over his pet's forehead. 

"These are special kitty ears just for you. They can process your thoughts and make the ears move according to your mood." 

Instantly the furry ears perked up, and Light laughed softly. Obviously Ryuzaki had been planning and thinking about this for a while. 

"Thank you. I love them." 

Gently L petted Light, running his hand over his hair and down his back. Without even looking, Light could tell that Ryuzaki was looking at every part of him, admiring his sweet little pet. Deeply Light blushed, and he hummed softly, mimicking the purr of a feline. The touch was so sweet and so soft, and not overly rough like he had been before. He was treating him like a tiny little kitten, and he loved it. 

"You still have to get punished for what you did, you know. I'm not happy that you hurt yourself, and you are in no place to manipulate me." 

Light bowed his head, nodding slowly. It was true, it was not his place to make his master angry like that. He should have just submitted and let him do as he wanted, even without the help of drugs in his body. Things had changed so fast. Weeks ago he would have done anything to get out of prison; anything to be able to kill L the first chance he was given. 

But now, it was so different. Ryuzaki owned him like a pet, and Light had never been so happy in his entire life. Someone finally loved him unconditionally. He didn't have to be the best, or the strongest, or even the prettiest. Light just had to be himself. Softly Light meowed and rubbed up against his master softly, enjoying all of the sweet love and affection. 

It was true; he was going to regret acting out and disobeying his master, but it would all be worth it. L could fuck him senseless a million times over and Light would love every single second of it.  

"Now, pet. I want you to wear something for me, okay?" 

Light nodded and smiled up at Ryuzaki from his kneeling position on the bed. Whatever L wanted, Light would do it to please him. He watched L as we went into the closet, coming back with a short, lacey dress. The fabric was completely see-through, and it was a soft light blue. In L's other hand, he held a pair of matching silk panties. Instantly Light blushed deeply, and he put a hand over his mouth. Ryuzaki chuckled lightly at his kitty's reaction. 

"Is it much too revealing for you, kitty?" 

Quickly Light shook his head, not wanting to upset his master. 

"No no! It's just...I'm not used to wearing girl clothes. I don't know if I'll look that great.." 

Ryuzaki scoffed and brought the clothes over to the bed, laying them down next to Light. 

"You look good in everything. Especially when you're wearing nothing at all." 

Light squeaked and blushed hard, doing his best not to giggle like a silly schoolgirl. The ears on top of his head twitched happily, making a very quiet mechanical sound. With excitement Light jumped up off the bed and removed his plain t shirt and pants until he was completely void of any clothing. Ryuzaki sat back on the bed, watching his pet with renewed anticipation. 

With slightly shaking hands, Light slowly dressed in his new outfit, pulling on the panties and carefully tucking his soft dick into the silky fabric. He put the dress over his head, the thin material falling around him like delicate rose petals. Nervously Light posed for his master, the little cat ears on his head tilting down in submission. 

"You look even cuter than I could have ever thought possible." 

Quickly Ryuzaki pulled Light close, kissing him deeply and causing the bell on his collar to rattle loudly. Within moments, Light was at the mercy of his master's hands. L ran his fingers over Light's nipples, rubbing slow circles around them until each of them had hardened. Light arched his back, immediately feeling his panties become much tighter very fast.  

"M-Master...I-I...Ah..." 

Without a word, Ryuzaki pressed his finger to Light's lips, silencing him. Light whimpered against the finger, becoming louder as L lowered his hand down to rub at the growing bulge in Light's panties. With a gasp Light bit his lip, doing his absolute best to keep quiet. 

"My pet, if you promise to be good, you can make all the noise you want while master punishes you, okay? But you have to do everything I say." 

Light didn’t even have to give it a second thought. 

"Y-Yes...Anything for you, master. Anything at all. Just please...punish me like the bad boy that I am..." 

Ryuzaki smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind Light's ear.  

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now get on your knees." 

Light nodded and slid off of the bed, kneeling in front of his master and coming face to face with the very large bulge that could only belong to Ryuzaki. Biting his lip, Light undid L's pants, pulling them off along with his boxers. A deep grunt slipped from Ryuzaki's throat as his cock was finally set free. 

It was already completely hard, twitching and pink and ready to be tended to. Taking a deep breath, Light ran his tongue over the thick shaft, feeling the delicious member pulse against him. He was so horny, it was almost incomprehensible. There was nothing that he wanted more than to touch himself and be fucked to pieces, but Light didn't want to upset his master. 

"Ah yeah...just like that, kitty." 

By adding the reassuring comment, Light went further. Quickly he sucked in L's cock, ignoring the gag reflex at the back of his throat. He bobbed his head up and down, licking and twisting his tongue around his master's thick manhood. Together both Light's and Ryuzaki's breathing became more and more rapid; L tensing as he felt himself reaching close to orgasm. 

"Not yet." L commanded abruptly, pulling Light off of him. "I want to come inside of you. I took this new enhancement pill that I think you'll like." 

Light blushed deeply and stood back up, removing his panties. His cock was so hard that it seemed to spring out of his panties, already damp from leaking precum. He was desperate and wanted to be fucked harder than ever before.  

"Master please...fill me full of your sweet cum..." 

Turning around, Light bent over and spread his ass wide for his master, begging for him to finally give him the punishment that he deserved. A dark chuckle came from Ryuzaki, and he stuck his finger in his mouth, wetting it with saliva before pushing it into Light's ass.  

"Ah yes! Master...yes! Fill me up! Please Master please!" 

The desperation in Light's voice only made L that much more excited. Swiftly he removed his finger, grabbing a bottle of lube from the side table drawer and drizzling some over his cock. Once he was thoroughly lubed, he pushed deep into Light's tight hole, giving him no time to adjust. 

"I'm going to fuck you until you're numb." 

Light did nothing but moan hard in reply. Thrusting didn't start slow. It was hard and fast, their skin slapping together harshly. In rhythm with the thrusts, Ryuzaki spanked Light on both cheeks, the tender flesh quickly becoming a bright red. He was already close from Light's fellatio, and it wasn't going to take him very long to finally come. 

"Ah...get ready kitty...I'm going to cum a lot...!" 

L tensed, crying out as he came into Light. The pill he had taken wasn't for keeping it up, but to come a huge amount. It burst out of his cock, rushing into Light and filling his stomach until it was completely taut. At this time, Light also couldn't hold himself back. He came onto the floor, his belly pushed out like a beach ball. But L wasn't done yet. 

No more come could fit inside of Light, the thick white cream spilling out and puddling onto the floor. Panting hard, Light ran a hand over his stomach, reveling in the feeling of being close to bursting. It was the best orgasm he had ever had. 

A quick tug on his hair brought Light back to reality all too quickly. He hadn't been given permission to come. Light's heart sank. Now he was in even deeper trouble. 

"Your punishment is very far from over, kitty." 


	10. Cum Dumpster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I feel like this chapter isn't very good...comment below and tell me what you think?

Light's needy moans filled the bedroom as Ryuzaki slapped his ass over and over again. His plump cheeks were covered in red hand marks, and thick, hot cum gushed from Light's overworked hole. The light brown kitty ears on Light's head were tilted down, in complete and utter submission. 

"You knew that I hadn't allowed for you to come yet. So now I'll have to punish you even more." 

Ryuzaki sounded cross and angry, making Light cringe. His ignoring the rules was only going to get him fucked that much harder. L walked over to the bedside table, taking a small bottle from it and taking two pills from it. With a swift motion he swallowed them, taking a sip of water from the glass setting on the table.  

"It takes a few minutes to get into my bloodstream, so you'd better prepare yourself while you can." 

Quickly Light straightened up, walking over to the bed awkwardly; his stomach was pushed out in front of him and making it harder to move. He laid down on his back, breathing in and out slowly to try and get himself ready for what he knew was about to come. Light looked up at Ryuzaki, biting his lip in anticipation. 

With a mischievous smile, L took a pair of black metal handcuffs from the bedside table drawer. Without any struggling at all, Light allowed himself to be handcuffed to the headboard. He swallowed nervously, looking down at Ryuzaki's half-hard member. Light had no idea what pill his master had taken, but he knew that it couldn't be anything good. 

Suddenly, Ryuzaki let out a massive groan as the medicine kicked in. Within seconds his member was rock hard and pulsing, leaking precum and even bigger than it had ever been before. It was about ten inches, and about as thick as a soda pop can. Even before L had put it inside of Light, he knew that it was going to hurt. 

Slowly Ryuzaki walked over to Light, holding a cock ring and putting it onto Light's member. It was uncomfortable, and Light whimpered at the hard pulsing of his cock. The cock ring was super tight, and it made Light only more desperate to receive his punishment. His mouth was even watering, wanting a taste of his master. 

Roughly L gripped his kitty's hip, pulling him close until their hips and cocks met. Abruptly Light cried out, lifting his hips against his master's massive manhood. It felt so hot, and Light could feel it pulse against his taut stomach. He wanted it inside of him. 

"Master please...punish me! Please..!" Light breathed, his voice so desperate and needy. He was panting, his body aching for release. But he knew it would not be that easy. 

"I have enough energy now to fuck you for hours. You'll be begging me to stop soon enough." 

Taking his cock in his hand, Ryuzaki rubbed the tip of it against Light's hole, delighting in the wonderful high-pitched whimpers that came from his kitty. Then, without warning, he pushed his massive cock into his fucktoy. 

Harsh screams ripped out of Light's throat, his body shaking with both pleasure and pain. He felt like his body was ripping in two. But his cries only made Light's master quicken his pace. 

Within minutes L was balls deep inside Light, fucking him mercilessly. Because of the two pills that he took, Ryuzaki wasn't going to come for a long time, but when he did, it was going to be the biggest load he would ever release. 

Almost an hour went by of skin slapping skin, strained moans, and brutal fucking. L never stopped, and he never, ever slowed down. It was becoming apparent that Light wasn't going to be able to take very much more. 

"Master please! Stop! I-I can't..! It's too much..!" 

But Light's begging only made Ryuzaki fuck him harder. Leaning down, L roughly bit his kitty's right nipple, tugging on it with his teeth. 

"I need to cum! Please master! I'll do anything!" 

In the back of L's head, he knew that it was rather unhealthy to leave a cock ring on for over forty five minutes. Any longer and it could actually really hurt him. 

"I'll take the ring off. But you cannot cum until I do." 

Rapidly Light nodded, and quickly Ryuzaki removed the cock ring, bringing a relieved sigh from Light. Once the ring was removed, L quickly began pounding Light's ass with everything he had. With each rough thrust, Ryuzaki could feel himself get closer and closer. 

Light was already on the verge of coming, but he knew better than to come before his master. He knew that L couldn't last too much longer, due to the rapid pulsing of his member deep inside of him. 

But he still didn't expect him to come that fast. It filled Light to the brim in seconds, the hard moans coming from Ryuzaki pushing Light over the edge. Load after load of cum gushed out of L, going into Light until his stomach was fit to burst. Nothing more could fit inside of him. Thick white cum spilled onto the bed by the bucketload, soaking into the blankets and completely soiling them. 

Slowly Ryuzaki pulled out of his cum dumpster, letting out a small groan. He smiled at the sight in front of him. 

Light was completely soaked in cum, and he looked like he was about to pass out at any moment. His stomach was so taut and hard that it had tinged red, and he ran a soft hand over it. He had been punished enough for today. Perhaps he could be awarded for being such a good kitty. 

"Well, come now, kitty. Time to clean up." 

Drowsily Light tried to sit up, his giant belly giving a quick stab of pain and forcing him back onto the bed. 

"I-I can't move..." 

Instead of getting angry, L ran his hand over Light's forehead, smoothing his hair back.  

"Then I'll carry you." 

With gentle arms, Ryuzaki picked up Light, taking him into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.  


	11. Down Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so very long.

Once they were in the bathroom, L removed Light's kitty ears and set them on the counter. Light looked at L, trying to keep his body from releasing the cum. He didn't want to upset him again. 

"You did well today, kitty. I'm proud of you." 

L gently patted Light's hair, bringing a smile from him. Light was especially cute when he was stuffed full of cum. But Ryuzaki wasn't about to admit anything just yet. As far as Light knew, L only wanted to punish him via fucking. 

"Um...L- I mean...Master. Can I empty myself yet? It's getting hard to hold it." 

L sighed and ran a hand over Light's bulging stomach. He didn't want his cum to be wasted so soon, but he knew that Light had limits. But even if it was just a minute longer, it would make him happy. 

"I want you to hold it for as long as you can." 

His voice was commanding, but also gentle in a way. Of course, Light was never going to disobey L again. Well, at least not intentionally. He had learned quite quickly that punishment was swift, hard, and brutal. 

"Okay....master." 

Light still had a hard time addressing Ryuzaki by that name, seeing as how he'd been his prime enemy for a few years. But it also felt good. There was no more fighting. And even though crime was pretty rampant now, Light was happy being in his little haven with L. The main thing he worried about now was the fact that he had to see his father every Sunday. He didn't want to see him. But in order to stay with Ryuzaki, safe from his father's constant questions, he was going to just have to grit his teeth and push past it.  

The sound of running water shook Light from his thoughts. With a deep breath Light clenched his asshole, struggling to keep the massive amount of cum inside of him. But he wanted to make L happy. 

"Come on, let's clean up now." 

Right. They were going to get in the shower together. Light nodded and stepped into the running water, sighing in relief as the warm water coated his worn body. It wasn't a wonder that his body was sore after such rough handling. Small, dark bruised littered his hips and chest from strong hands and hard biting. 

Ryuzaki looked just as exhausted as Light did. The circles under his eyes seemed even darker than they usually were, and he slumped somewhat. Light didn't want to feel any sympathy for him, seeing as he had brought it upon himself, but he felt just a little. Whatever had happened to his mind, he didn't understand it. L was the only human he had contact with. So his natural human instincts developed a bond with him. 

Taking the bar of soap in his hand, Light swept it over his body, washing away sweat and cum that coated his body.  His back was to Ryuzaki, and Light waited for him to touch him. 

Within moments Ryuzaki wrapped his arms around Light, his hands instantly cupping his bloated abdomen. Light groaned softly as his belly was shifted. Slowly L ran his hands over his taut belly, stopping whenever Light whimpered. It felt good, the contents shifting and moving downward to empty.  

"Master...I can't..." 

With a soft moan, Light released the cum from his body. It seemed to rush to leave him. The heavy white liquid hit the floor loudly, most of it ending up on Ryuzaki's legs. Instead of getting angry, L pressed on Light's belly, forcing most of the semen out of his kitty's body. 

"There. Do you feel better now?" 

Light nodded, leaning back against his master. His stomach was nearly flat now, and it felt just as amazing to release everything than to be filled with it all. Once the copious amount of cum had mostly been rinsed away, L and Light took turns cleaning each other up. L washed Light's hair, and Light washed L's. 

The shower wasn't like Light had expected. He didn't think his punishment was over. He'd expected more fucking, more spanking, more rough handling. But L was soft, sweet, and nicer than he had ever been. It kind of unsettled Light a bit, but he took the good when he could get it. He knew that their times of hard sex were far from being over. 

After both had been freed of bodily fluids, they stepped out of the shower and dried off. Light wrapped the fluffy white towel around his waist, feeling good being covered for once. He never noticed how often he didn't wear proper clothing until now. 

Ryuzaki yawned and placed a kiss onto Light's hair.  

"I'm going to get dressed and go to bed. You're welcome to join me." 

Light watched as L dressed in a pair of clean boxers and white pajamas. The bed had been completely stripped and clothed with new bedding, no doubt whilst the two had been cleaning up. With a heavy sigh, Ryuzaki slipped into the fluffy bed, resting his head into the pillow and falling asleep almost immediately. 

Unsurprisingly, Light was confused. He was able to do whatever he wanted now. He didn't have to join L if he didn't want to. Slowly and quietly he walked over to the closet that Ryuzaki had given to him, opening it up and taking a pair of grey boxers from one of the drawers on the inside. Quickly he got dressed, picking a plain black shirt and opting to not wear pants.  

As quietly as he could, he slid into the bed next to Ryuzaki, his exhaustion finally overtaking him. Softly he snuggled up to L, comforted by his warmth. Within minutes, Light was asleep, resting next to the man that he had once tried tirelessly to exterminate.


	12. Solo Play

Slowly Light stirred awake, reaching to the other side of the bed only to find it empty. The blankets were cold and empty, and Light's heart sank. L had most likely had to wake up early to take care of another case he has taken on. He was alone again, and Light really didn't like it at all. He'd spent enough time alone when he was in prison.  

With a heavy sigh he sat up and stretched, glancing around the large master bedroom. On the floor sat a large box, wrapped in shiny red paper and topped with a satin black bow. Curiosity pricked Light's brain and he walked over to the present, kneeling down next to it and picking it up. It weighed a considerable amount, and Light huffed as he set it back down. A white card was attached to the bow, with sleek black writing painting it's surface. Excitement burst through Light as he picked it up, and he began to read. 

'My Sweet Kitty, 

I'm sorry I couldn't be here with you, Master has a lot of work that he needs to get done. So I had this care package prepared for you to keep you entertained whilst I'm working. Don't get yourself too tired now, I'll want to play later. Be a good boy now and enjoy yourself! And don't worry about food, your meals will come at noon and six o' clock. Tomorrow is your first meeting with your father as well, so prepare for that. 

Have fun, 

Ryuzaki (Master)' 

 

Light swallowed hard at the mention of his father. He'd have to talk with him tomorrow, and that was something he was definitely not looking forward to in the slightest. But he couldn't let his worry get in the way of his fun. Besides, he had some morning wood anyways. With excitement coursing through him, Light tore open the box, pulling it open and gazing down at it's contents. 

Several colors washed over Light's vision, and he gasped softly. Varying sex toys of every size and shape filled the box, along with tiny bottles of all different kinds of lubricant. It had been quite a while since Light had done anything sexual on his own, so he was both nervous and excited all at once.  

He hummed softly, looking over all of the extravagant toys. "Damn, you didn't hesitate to waste a lot of money, did you..." Light muttered to himself, picking up a glass dildo with a pink heart at it's base. It was cute and mid-sized, completely crystal clear and rather beautiful. The shatterproof glass glittered in the light of the room, making a grin spread across Light's face. 

"I guess I'll start with you, then." Gently he laughed and picked up a small tube of lubricant, the bottle curvy and a soft orange. With no hesitation he popped open the bottle, squeezing a generous amount onto the pretty dildo. His dick pulsed in his boxers, already hard and aching to be touched. But what really wanted to be played with was his ass. It pulsed and widened, hungry to be filled with either dick or dildo.  

Quickly Light jerked off his boxers, unable to wait any longer. He bent over right there on the floor, not even having enough patience to move back to the bed. Slowly he slid a finger over his hole, rubbing it rhythmically and bringing a hard moan from his mouth. Everything felt so much more sensitive than usual, which Light found a bit odd. He usually never woke up with a boner; the only times he ever did was when he was going through puberty.  

But for some reason he was just so inexplicably horny it was driving him crazy. It was almost as if his body had just been overcome with heat. Without any hesitation he slipped a finger inside of himself, groaning as the hole stretched. "Ahhh fuck..." He gasped, twirling the finger around inside of him.  

Keeping his finger inside of him, Light picked up the lubed glass dildo and laying his face into the carpet. His breathing was quick, and his heart thundered in his chest. "Fuck...I already want to cum.." With a whimper he removed his finger and pressed the tip of the dildo to his ass. He gasped, the glass cold against his heated hole. It caused goosebumps to break out across his skin, along with his nipples hardening.  

"It...feels good.." He whined, slowly pushing the dildo deeper into him. It was cold and completely smooth, sliding into him with ease from the generous lubrication. Suddenly his hole began to heat up, and Light panicked for a split second. Did he tear something? No, he couldn't have. He'd had much larger things inside of him before.  

With sticky hands, Light picked up the orange bottle of lube, metallic letters glinting the word 'warming' across it's surface. "Fuck...it feels so good..." He moaned, lube heating up his hole like a real dick was inside of him. Quickly he swallowed and paused, catching his breath and giving himself a tiny bit of time to adjust. 

Rapidly Light began to thrust the dildo inside of himself, moaning hard with each one. His other hand clasped around his member, quickly stroking it and warming it as well. Light definitely was not going to last very long in this situation. Each stroke slid over his prostate, causing sparks of pleasure to race through his spine and body.  

"A-Ah...Master...I'm gonna..!" With a sharp cry, Light came onto the carpet, his body softly convulsing with each shot of white cum. But it didn't feel as wonderful as Light had thought it would. He didn't have the feeling of hot cum being unloaded into him, and that was something that he definitely missed, though he'd never tell Ryuzaki that. It was rather embarrassing just to think about.  

"Master...I want you." He sighed, closing his eyes and letting his orgasm slowly fade. But instead of his arousal going away, his dick remained rock hard and ready. Light was about to question his unexplainable horniness when it suddenly dawned on him. Ryuzaki always used drugs on himself, what would stop him from giving Light some?  

"N-No...Master, you're so mean." He groaned, taking his member in his hand and slowly stroking it. It was definitely going to be a very long (and hard) day.


	13. Thinking, Filling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking. And then filling.

A few hours passed, and Light could hardly believe how many times he had thrown himself over the edge. He had lost count after eight, and several bottles and brightly colored toys were strewn around him, leaving a sheen of cum and lube over the carpet. No matter how many times he tried, he couldn't be satisfied.

Light let out a frustrated moan as he thrust a thick, heavily lubricated dildo into himself. Violently he shuddered as the tip slid against his sweet spot, sending more sparks of pleasure through him once again.

“Fucking asshole...” He groaned angrily, his temper beginning to finally flare. His patience and sanity was cracking, and it wasn't going to take much longer for it to break completely. Not to mention it was becoming extremely boring just playing on his own. He had been in this room for days now, the same elegant wallpaper starting to make him sick with every moment he stared at it.

Light knew very well that he had lost a very long war with Ryuzaki, a war filled with death, power, and wits. Eventually Light lost, and it was not surprise that he was locked up. But what he didn't understand was what he exactly had with Ryuzaki now. Was he there to simply be a plaything for him? To serve his punishment in a completely and utterly barbaric way? Or did L actually want something more from Light?

Whatever it was, Light wanted to know the truth. But for now, there was nothing more he could do but succumb to his ghastly human desires. Once he finally got a handle on himself somehow, he'd find a way to bring answers out of Ryuzaki. At first he was happy to be here; finally being able to take showers and have needs fulfilled. But now it was beginning to feel like a prison again. One room, limited movement, and having to obey whatever someone wanted. Only now he was a sex slave, the proof dangling around his neck in the form of a glittering bell and name tag.

With an angry huff Light ripped the collar from his neck, moving his hips faster and gripping onto the soft carpet. He wanted to take control again, just like he always would when he had the Death Note. Ultimate power.

Quickly Light slammed the dildo into himself, taking out his anger and causing him to scream again with pleasure. This was his time now. Sure, he'd play with Ryuzaki for now, but he was determined to know his true intentions for keeping him this way.

Within a few minutes, Light was thrown over the edge again, his cock spurting more love juices onto the floor. Slowly he removed the toy from his ass, throwing it aside. No matter how hard he tried, he still did not feel satisfied.

“Dammit...what the fuck did you do..?” Light mumbled under his breath, standing up on unsteady legs. He sat back on the bed, his ass sticky from all of the lube.

With this, a sudden realization washed over Light. Whenever he had sex with Ryuzaki, he had always finished inside of him; filling him with a seemingly endless amount of cum. Light's stomach was barely able to handle the copious amounts, and always felt close to bursting.

Thoughts buzzed in Light's mind. He didn't just want to be fucked; he wanted to be _filled_. But Ryuzaki wasn't here to do so, and Light needed to feel that way again. He'd have to fill himself with something else.

Suddenly Light found the answer. He had heard of it before, but it was mostly just for medical purposes. But some people also found it quite pleasurable. It was odd sounding, but Light was becoming desperate.

Light groaned softly as he heaved himself off the bed, making his way to the bathroom. He turned on the shower, pulling down the detachable shower head and examining it. With ease he unscrewed the head off, leaving nothing but the hose and a steady stream of warm water flowing from it's end. Softly Light bit his lip, giving a soft shudder as the water ran over his skin. After taking a deep breath, he was ready.

Slowly Light reached behind himself, spreading his ass cheeks apart with one hand. The other held the running shower hose, which Light also brought to his behind. He bit his lip, pressing the tip to his asshole. A loud gasp escaped his lips as he felt water rush into him, and he pulled the hose away quickly.

Light could barely believe how amazing this felt. Without any more hesitation, Light inserted the hose deep into his ass, the warm water making his whole body ache with desire. He needed more.

With unsteady hands, Light gripped the shower's control handle, pulling it toward him and making the shower run at full water pressure.

A hard moan escaped Light as the liquid rushed into his stomach, his abdomen rapidly distending in front of him as the water quickly filled him to the brim. With his hands free, Light stroked himself, the water eventually making a pain surge through his stomach.

“So full...!” Light cried, water gushing from his ass. Despite the water leaving him, Light kept the hose inside of him, not wanting to lost this delicious feeling of fullness. One hand pumped his throbbing cock, while the other ran over his massive belly, exploring his taut skin. It felt so good, Light couldn't hold back any longer.

What Light expected next was to have an amazing orgasm, but he did not expect the hose to be pulled out roughly from his behind. He stopped for a moment, only to feel something massive and hot enter his ass. A soft groan came from behind him, and Light quickly turned to see none other than Ryuzaki. His face was painted with a grin, his ebony hair covering half of his pale face.

“So you decided to try something new, my pet?” L laughed, rapidly thrusting into Light without an ounce of mercy. “It suits you..” He ran both of his hands over Light's bloated stomach, continuing to fuck him from behind.

If this was heaven, Light wanted to stay here. Finally he could feel a real cock ravaging his insides, and be filled even more with sweet, heavy cum. Water spilled out of Light with each thrust, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to last. With a loud scream Light came again, the water inside of him suddenly spraying out of him.

“Making room for the real thing, hm?” L groaned deeply, making his thrusts harder and deeper with each passing moment. Even though Light had just came again, he still wanted to be filled.

“J-Just hurry up...” Light stuttered, a soft whine escaping his lips. He felt empty, and he wanted his stomach to be stretched to the limit again.

“Tch...Fine then..”

With a few more thrusts, L came into Light, his hot, thick cum flooding into Light faster than the water had. Again his belly was forced out in front of him, and Light felt his belly groan with pain as it was filled so abruptly. Slowly Ryuzaki removed his member from inside of Light, thick white cum leaking from his overworked hole. Light bent over, panting as his belly hung from his body as if he were about to deliver.

“I love seeing you this way...like you can't take even a single drop more..” Ryuzaki cooed, running his hands over Light's huge belly. “There absolutely no room left..”

With those words, Light felt the ribbed butt plug being inserted into him again. Light felt himself panic, knowing that he would have to keep all of the cum inside of him for who knows how long.

“Just wait until you can take even more.”

Light didn't know if he liked the sound of that.

 


	14. Bonded

Light laid back on the bed, his belly aching and groaning with every single movement. A soft moan escaped his lips as he ran his fingers across the taut skin of his abdomen. God...he was getting addicted to this. The pleasure was unlike anything he had felt before.

The sudden thump of footsteps brought Light out of his lustful stupor. Quickly Light's head jerked to the right as Ryuzaki walked out of the bathroom. A soft smile was painted on his face, for once his expression being a gentle one.

Instantly Light became tense knowing that something was off. What was Ryuzaki thinking? He'd never given him that look before. Roughly Light swallowed, wincing as his stomach whined insistently in protest.

“What're you looking at?!” Light snapped, becoming annoyed with the look on L's face.

Softly Ryuzaki laughed, pulling a white long-sleeved shirt over his head. After getting on his clothes, L glanced over Light's body, a satisfied hum emanating from his throat.

“I'm looking at you of course. I admit that I rather enjoy seeing you this way, Light. It suits you.”

Slowly Light's eye's widened, his dick slightly twitching with a newfound interest. Why in the hell was he getting turned on again...? Here he was looking like he was about to deliver, and he was getting turned on by Ryuzaki's words. How was he sexy in any way, shape, or form right now?

“ Are you blind Ryuzaki? I look like I'm about to fucking explode.” He spat back, a gurgle rising from his throat.

This only brought another laugh and an even more eager smile from Ryuzaki.

“That's what I like about it.”

Slowly L moved to the other side of the bed, sliding over to Light and cupping a hand over his distended stomach. Immediately Light flinched, a strained groan passing his lips. What in the hell was L doing...?

“Just imagine, If you had the proper anatomy, you could bear my children...” L whispered, stroking his hand over Light's heated flesh.

Light shuddered, swallowing hard as his heart dropped with Ryuzaki's words. What in the hell was he talking about? Did he have some sort of kink for pregnant women..?

Suddenly Light's breath hitched as he finally came to a realization. Did Ryuzaki want a family? Or was it just sexually based? Fear gripped light's body, and he put his hand over L's, halting the stimulating touches across his belly.

“What are you proposing, Ryuzaki?” Light questioned, his voice taking on a commanding tone.

What exactly were L's intentions? Slowly L's eyes met Light's, their deep grey softly beginning to shine with tears. Was he...crying?

“Light...Why are you Kira? You threw your entire potential away...I really liked you, and I've honestly wished that you weren't the one I was after. When I found out, I...I can't even begin to describe how I felt.”

Slowly tears spilled down Ryuzaki's face, an expression of pure defeat on his face. He was completely devastated at the fact that the man he had happened to fall in love with was in fact the one man he absolutely had to detain. Why did it have to be him?

“I didn't want Kira to be you, Light...”

Surprise was the only thing that had now taken complete control of Light's emotions. What the hell...? Was he...confessing?

“Ryuzaki. I can't change what's happened.” He replied, his heart swelling. “But...I think that I like you too. Even after all that has happened.”

Light smiled softly, completely taken aback by what L had said. He didn't know what was happening, but at this point, light didn't really want to do anything to stop it. Slowly Light began running Ryuzaki's hand over his bulging abdomen again, a hearty groan slipping out of his lips. A bright smile broke across L's lips, and he pulled Light closer to him, his crotch pressing into Light's thigh.

“Light, let's be together. I want children...I can make your body able if you're willing.”

Everything was happening so fast. Was this actually going to happen? Could Ryuzaki really get his body altered so Light would be able to bear children? Would they really be able to be together, even after everything that had happened?

“I'd really like that, Ryuzaki.”

“Then it's decided then. Light, I'm going to make you my husband.”

Instantly Light and L's lips met, their passion renewing with an all new fire. It was not just the spark of lust, but also the spark of love that now burned more brightly than ever inside the both of them. They were finally going to be together.

 


	15. Sundays and Surgery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upon looking up the spelling for Soichiro's name, I used what was on the wiki. I apologize for any inconvenience. Hopefully it is resolved now.

Slowly Light opened his eyes, staring down at the various tubes and wires connected to his body. Everything seemed like a blur, his memory fogging over with each time he tried to sift through his brain. The last thing he could clearly remember was holding Ryuzaki's hand, but the rest was nothing but a blank.

Within a few minutes his head began to clear further, and Light finally rustled up enough strength to sit up. A soft smile broke across his face as he caught sight of his darling boyfriend.

L was sprawled across an armchair, his head resting against his shoulder and a blanket draped over his shoulders. His breathing was soft and slow, instantly indicating that he was fast asleep. Gradually he shifted in his sleep, his raven hair draping over his face and spreading over his eyes. He looked completely exhausted, his clothes wrinkled and his skin ghostly pale.

A pang of sadness ripped through Light as he looked over Ryuzaki. He was doing so much for him, but yet he wasn't taking the proper time to take care of himself. It seemed like L was always working, always thinking, always rushing to complete or achieve something. What he wanted now was for him to take at least a moment's rest.

But it seemed like there would never be time for a single moment's rest.

Ryuzaki stirred awake, his dark gray eyes half-lidded and framed with dark circles. Sluggishly he brushed the hair out of his face, taking a deep breath and stretching. A slight smile painted his face as he caught sight of Light, and he pulled himself from the chair, his blanket falling around his ankles.

“I'm pleased to see you're finally awake, Light. How're you feeling?” He asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Hey. I'm doing okay. I just feel really drowsy is all. What about you, Ryuzaki? You were sleeping pretty hard.”

L gave a slight laugh, running a hand through his haphazard hair.

“Yes, well, it has been a while since I've slept at all, seeing as how I had to oversee your entire operation. I had to make sure they did everything according to procedure.”

A spark of surprise coarsed through Light. Had he really watched the entire alterating surgery? Light wasn't sure whether to take that as a caring gesture, or to take it as L being overly obsessive. He swallowed hard, struggling to think of what to say next. It wasn't usually like him to be lost for words, but with Ryuzaki acting like he was actually caring, it was making Light more uneasy than anything.

“Anyhow, the operation went well, Light. Within a few weeks, you should be completely prepared to bear children.” A tone of excitement laced L's voice, and Light smiled softly at him. He wasn't sure yet if what he was doing was exactly what he wanted. But he wanted to at least try. Ryuzaki seemed to care about him, though Light was baffled obscenely as to why. He had killed hundreds, probably thousands of people, and yet Ryuzaki still chose to be here at his side. Was this truly love? Or was this just more of his plan to further humilate him?

“I can hardly wait, Ryuzaki.” Light managed, resting his hand over his stomach. Would they really be able to be together just like any other couple...?

 

***

 

Three weeks came and went in the blink of an eye. Light was finally fully healed, and was able to walk around normally. The day had finally came to where they could try and conceive. This day also, however, had fallen on the same day that Soichiro Yagami had finally rustled up enough courage to visit his son.

In the weeks before, every Sunday had passed by without a word from his father. Light didn't blame him, seeing as how he was Kira, but it still stung slightly knowing that his own father couldn't even face him.

But now, Light wasn't sure if he was ready to see him. The last time that they had seen each other, Light was in the back of an SUV, stuffed to the brim with the seed of his once sworn enemy. How in the hell had things changed so much since then?

Slowly Light took a deep breath, choosing his clothes carefully from the massive wardrobe that L had let him use. That was something that Light was thankful for; Ryuzaki was letting him wear normal clothes for once. He chose a plain black long-sleeved sweater, and a dark pair of jeans. It was either now or never at this point.

After taking a few moments to brush out his overgrown hair, Light was ready. Two sharply-dressed bodyguards were already waiting at the door, each of them taking one of his arms and leading him down the hallway. With each step Light's anxiety grew, his heart pounding in his chest so hard it was beginning to hurt.

It barely took any time at all to make it to the meeting room. Slowly Light entered, looking forward and meeting his father's eyes for the first time in months. He looked pale, skinny, and all around like he was deteriorating. After all, knowing that your own son was a murderer whilst you were the chief of police couldn't be any more demeaning, now could it?

Light struggled to keep his emotions at bay. Anger, hate, and sadness all swirled in him like a tidal wave ready to break through his defenses. This was exactly why he never wanted to see his father again. He could practically feel his father's judging gaze on him, and he could only imagine what questions were about to be flung his way.

With a deep sigh Light took a seat in front of his father, crossing his legs and never moving his eyes away from him. He rested his chin in his palm, looking his father down from head to toe before finally choosing to speak.

“You look like shit, Dad.”

Soichiro flinched, and he rubbed the back of his neck. He obviously wasn't expecting such a harsh remark right from the start.

“Light, let's not make this about me. I want to know more about you.”

Instantly Light felt a pang of annoyance. Just what exactly was he trying to get out of him now?

“Yes, because my life is so interesting, Dad. Being a prisoner is definitely something worth talking about. Seeing as how that's all you want to discuss then, may I go now?”

Light was angry, and he wasn't about to make much effort to mask it. Today was going to be special, the day where he and L could finally start to try to make a family, and here was his father mucking up everything good he was trying to develop in his life.

Just when Soichiro was about to open his mouth, the door swung open loudly, and Ryuzaki came walking in, seating himself in the armchair next to Light in his classic crouched position.

“Cheif Yagami, sorry I'm late. I've been working on the Ayata case as I'm sure you know.” He paused for a moment, motioning for one of the many workers to bring over a tray filled with cups of coffee and sweets. “I've just about cracked it. Anyhow, what have I missed in your conversation thus far?”

A devious smile split across Light's lips, a small chuckle rumbling in his throat. Of course Ryuzaki would be here. And even if he wasn't, he'd have video footage of it somewhere.

“Same old, Ryuzaki. Just father-son bonding.”

Anger was very plain to see on Soichiro's face. In fact, Light was surprised he hadn't completely blown up just yet. The man was fuming, his face flushing red and his hands curled into fists.

“Am I not allowed one moment alone with my son, Ryuzaki?!” He bellowed, slamming down his fists on the table. Never had Light seen his father this angry, even when he had confronted him about the porn magazines he had bought for cover-up so long ago.

“Soichiro! Calm yourself. You know very well the agreement we made. Remember that you also haven't visited for quite some time. Perhaps your memory of our contract has gone stale.” L removed a file from underneath the silver serving tray, sliding it over the table to rest in front of Light's father.

“I am obligated to also be in the room during your meetings. That is simply how it is going to be, whether you want it or not.”

His voice was hard and stern, yet understanding and calm all at the same time. Soichiro's face fell, and he opened the file. It seemed like his father really was falling apart over all of this.

“I understand, Ryuzaki. Forgive me for my outburst. I think me and Light have talked enough for now. I'll be back next Sunday with a new outlook.”

L took a long drink of coffee, closing his eyes as he did so. Perhaps today was too soon for Soichiro to face reality.

“Consider yourself forgiven. But if such violence is shown again, I won't hesitate to terminate our contract.”

Slowly Light's father nodded, rising from his chair and tucking the file into his jacket. He didn't even meet Light's eyes as he said his goodbyes, and he was gone. For a moment Light sat still, his anger close to combustion. Who the hell did his father think he was?! He had finally come to talk, and yet all that had been exchanged were salty remarks and bitter hatred.

“I want to go back to our room.” Light mumbled, his arms crossed over his chest. “We've waited long enough, and I'm getting impatient.”

L froze for a moment, realizing the deep meaning of Light's words. A soft smile decorated his face as he wrapped his arm around Light. It was finally time.

“Then let us get started, shall we my pet?”

 


End file.
